Brotherhood's Christmas Party
by Babydracky
Summary: Il avait haï ces années de solitude, surtout pour Noël. Et cette année, il y avait quelqu'un avec qui il aurait vraiment voulu fêter Noël, mais il était là, avec la Confrérie. Ils étaient une meute, mais pas une famille. Dans le silence de la nuit, il entendit ses pas avant qu'il ne lui apparaisse. Il avait cru à un rêve, une illusion. Mais Bobby se tenait bien là, face à lui.


John soupira. Cette seule action fit naître une veloute devant son nez.  
Il faisait un froid de canard ici ! Non mais quelle idée était passée par l'esprit de Magnéto pour accepter de venir passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans ce chalet perdu en pleine montagne ?! Il n'était toujours pas convaincu que le toit en bois résiste au poids de l'énorme couche de neige qui s'y était déposée. Et puis, il n'était pas juif le Magnéto ? Pourquoi fêter Noël alors ! La réponse qu'il avait obtenue, _pourquoi pas_ ? Non mais vraiment ! Certes, les autres membres de la Confrérie ne s'étaient pas trop plaints de ce cadeau de Mystique. Comme toujours, elle avait séduit l'un de ces idiots fortunés avec ses formes aguichantes, parfaites et sans écailles et ce dernier l'avait invitée en Laponie pour les fêtes, ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle avait toujours eu envie de manger du renne. Il ne la comprendrait jamais. En tout cas, son beau leur avait laissé ce chalet pour les festivités et tout le monde semblait ravi. Tout le monde, sauf lui, cela allait sans dire.  
C'est pourquoi il était parti se promener en pleine nuit dans la forêt. Apparemment, il marchait encore sur la propriété du _richard_, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment un seul homme pouvait posséder autant et surtout s'approprier ainsi une forêt entière. La forêt était sauvage, elle devait être libre et s'offrir à qui elle le souhaitait. Comme lui.  
Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur le tronc d'un grand arbre, sortant son zippo pour jouer avec. Son zippo était toujours avec lui et il le faisait danser que ce soit pour se calmer les nerfs ou pour méditer. Il fit apparaître de nombreuses flammes qu'il fit virevolter autour de lui. Elles le réchauffaient déjà. Petit à petit, il se mit à décorer un sapin qui s'élevait non loin de lui, faisant briller les flocons de neige d'une lueur chaude et douce. Il aimait décorer le sapin avec sa mère quand il était enfant. Les flammes vacillèrent à ce souvenir lointain. Une petite perte de contrôle et l'arbre serait en feu, une seule pensée et la forêt entière brûlerait.  
Il avait haï toutes ces années d'errance et de solitude surtout pour Noël. Et cette année, alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui il aurait vraiment voulu fêter Noël, il était là avec la Confrérie. Certes, ils étaient un groupe, une meute, mais pas une famille.  
Dans le silence de la nuit, il entendit ses pas longtemps avant qu'il ne lui apparaisse. Il avait cru à un rêve, à une illusion. Mais non, Bobby se tenait bien face à lui, à côté du sapin illuminé.  
—On peut jamais être tranquille, c'est un monde ça ! Fit-il mine de grogner alors que son coeur battait la chamade.  
Bobby ne se donna pas même la peine de lui répondre. Il le saisit par le cou de ses grandes mains toujours chaudes et lui planta un baiser goulu et affamé sur les lèvres.  
—Joyeux Noël aussi, lui répondit-il dans un grand sourire nez contre nez, une fois les salutations terminées et les pieds de John de nouveau plantés sur la terre ferme.  
Ciel ! Qu'il détestait devoir se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour bécoter son mec !  
—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton, non sans glisser ses mains glacées sous le pull en cachemire de Bobby. Ce dernier se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire en nouant ses longs bras autour de sa taille.  
—C'est Noël ! Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi pour le Réveillon ?  
—Je ne fête pas Noël, grogna-t-il en réponse avant d'ajouter, comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Enfin, comment savais-tu où nous serions ?  
Bobby le regarda comme si sa question était stupide. John fronça les sourcils et se souvint de la ridicule carte d'un Père Noël joufflu et tout rose que lui avait laissée Mystique.  
_Ton cadeau sera livré pour le Réveillon, beau gosse !_  
Elle avait dû tout manigancer à l'avance, elle était vraiment redoutable cette nana-là !  
—Quelle garce ! Lâcha-t-il mi-agacé d'avoir été dupé et mi-impressionné.  
—Tu devrais plutôt la remercier, le taquina Bobby, elle nous a réservée la chambre du propriétaire, la seule avec cheminée.  
John ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. Hmmm… Faire fondre son glaçon de plaisir sur une fourrure au pied d'une cheminée géante et s'endormir aux creux des bras de son Bobby, un peu que ça lui parlait !  
—C'est bon l'Iceberg, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire tant, tu l'as ton cadeau de Noël.  
Les yeux de Bobby brillèrent et John se perdit dans sa contemplation un long moment. Le sapin commençait à sentir le roussi alors John ferma les yeux un instant pour étouffer les petites flammes alors que celle qui s'était enflammée dans le creux de son ventre ne cessait d'enfler. S'il n'avait fait aussi froid, il aurait déballé son cadeau ici.  
_Les garçons, loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, mais on vous attend pour la bûche et pour ouvrir les cadeaux._  
—Quoi? Le vieux est là aussi ? S'étouffa Presque John.  
_Les vieux fêtent aussi Noël, John,_ lui répondit la voix de Charles Xavier dans un rire mental.  
—Allez, viens, nous sommes attendus ! Lui sourit Bobby en lui prenant la main et en faisant route vers le chalet.  
Je t'ai apporté des boules de neige crème de marron/noix de coco.  
—Mes préférés ! Sourit John.  
La fin de soirée s'annonçait bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée sauf que… sa crème de marron chaude il la préfèrerait vraiment étalée sur les muscles frais de saillants de son mutant.

—Je crains que nos deux tourtereaux ne nous rejoignent pas tantôt, sourit Charles alors qu'Erik lui servait son troisième verre de champagne déjà, accompagné d'une fraise sucrée et pétillante. Erik se contenta de hausser un sourcil.  
—Cela est fort regrettable, finit-il par lâcher, je comptais rejoindre mes appartements plus tôt ce soir.  
Charles hocha la tête et se contenta de sourire.  
_J'y serai bien avant toi, mon ami,_ Souffla la voix du professeur dans le coeur de son ami de toujours.


End file.
